USS Enterprise, Meet Your Mission: The G Pilots
by Kurome
Summary: In an alternate demension,the G-Boys are on a mission.They are losing, when Q sees them and sends them to their future:Star Trek.Gundam Wing/Star Trek crossover.R&R!You don't need to like Star Trek either to read.New chapter!Go me! ^_^;
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or Star Trek. I wish I did, I would be rich.  
  
Author's Notes: *hugs everyone who has ever reviewed one of her stories* Thank you! Anyway, This is a Gundam Wing/Star Trek crossover; I was watching the episode 'Hide And Q' late one night and decided to make one. I haven't seen a Star Trek crossover before, and I think Gundam Wing would mix in okay. Past comes to future. R&R please!  
  
1 USS Enterprise, Meet your Mission: The G Pilots  
  
Chapter 1:The Mission and Q  
  
~~G-Boys on Mission~~  
  
"Quatre, how are you holding up?" asked the Deathscythe pilot to his friend over the intercom. They were all on their latest mission, to destroy an OZ base, but something was wrong. There was more Mobile Dolls and Suits then they calculated. It was if OZ had knew they would attack this base… Did they? "N-not well, Duo. There's too many!" he replied. The blonde boy was piloting Sandrock in a desperate battle for his life. "Damn! I'm out of bullets!" Trowa's voice came through the speakers. A sob came through the speakers. "Q-quatre?" asked Wufei. He was worried about this as well, and didn't care if he called Quarter by his first name. "W-w-we h-have to retreat. There's too many." He stuttered. "Wing is running out of bullets too." Heero said. "But we can't retreat. That would be dishonorable." Wufei said. "I agree with Wu-man for once. We're in this together." Duo said. The other pilot's murmured agrees and Quatre wiped his tears. They said together, as one, "'Till death do we part."  
  
~~(name?)The Q Realm(hehe)~~  
  
"Hmmm, the world in the future would be at a lose if they die." Q said, walking around. "At that future then is our present time." "I should teleport them, but where to?" he wondered aloud. He grinned, remembering his old friend Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Still grinning he stopped walking and readied his arms toward the void which he was watching the battle and said, "USS Enterprise, meet your mission: The G pilots." He shot a vortex towards them, making it for them to enter and the other vortex where the USS Enterprise would be in approx. 30 minutes…  
  
  
  
Sailor Triforce: Short chapter, but the next chapter's here! Check it out! 


	2. The Votex That Is Q

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing yet… I'll let you know when I do ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 2 is here! This chapter switches places for a short time a lot… Please R&R!  
  
1 USS Enterprise, Meet Your Mission: The G Pilots  
  
Chapter 2: Enter the Vortex That Is Q  
  
~~Back to G-Boys and the Mission~~  
  
"Heero! What the heck is that?!" Duo shouted. "What?" Heero called. "Behind yo-- Heero!!!" was all Duo managed to say before Heero and Wing ZERO disappeared. "Where…did…Heero…go?" the blonde Arabian asked, rasping for breath. "I don't know… Quatre! LOOK OUT!" Trowa said as a Mobile suit readied to slash Quatre from above….  
  
~~Q Realm Again~~  
  
"Yes," Q said lowering his arms. "One down, four to go. That one I just got was in danger, so now I'll take the next in danger!" Q said gleefully, as he zapped another into the future.  
  
~~Back to G-Boys~~  
  
"Quatre!" Wufei yelled as Sandrock disappeared in the strange vortex. The very same Heero disappeared into. "What the hell is going on here?" Duo asked in a deadly cold voice. "I'm going in there! Nataku, lend me your strength!" Wufei said as he blasted off into the vortex. "Wufei!" Trowa said. What was strange was only the Gundams could enter it. Nothing else had. Nothing.  
  
~~Q Realm(getting tired yet?)~~  
  
"Hmmm, so he's about honor and pride huh?" Q said. "Just like Worf. That was easier then I thought. I'll take the next two at the same time." As he charged the others in, he smiled. The USS Enterprise would be where he brought them in 2 minutes. He closed the vortexes and readied himself to send a message to the (USS)Enterprise…  
  
~~Aboard The USS Enterprise~~  
  
"Sir, there is 5 unidentified objects up ahead. No communications tactics are available. It could be dangerous." Data told Captain Jean-Luc Picard. "Magnify objects on-screen, Data." He told him. "Yes Sir." When magnified, they showed 5 different colored robot-like machines. Each was holding some sort of weapon, and appeared battered. "Permission to fire weapons, Captain?" Lt. Worf asked. "Affer—" he started, but was cut off by Q's face that appeared on screen. "Hello USS Enterprise." He started. "If I'm correct, you should have encountered 5 unidentified objects and are now wondering if you should fire. DON'T. Inside each is a 17 year-old boy. They are from AC197, and were going to die. I sent them here. You can ask them questions when they awake. But, I'm now sending the machines to your hanger, and I suggest you take no hesitation in getting them out and in the hospital ward. USS Enterprise: Meet you mission. The Gundam pilots." With that Q disappeared, and so did the strange machines. "Captain, this is Lt. La Forge. 5 unidentified machines have appeared in the hanger! Out of thin air! Instructions?" This message came over Picard's communicator. "Try and open them. There is a boy inside each. Take them to Dr. Crusher. I believe Wesley is the hospital ward too. The boy's are in a risk of losing their lives, or so Q has told us." Captain Picard spoke back. "So it's Q again, huh? I'll do my best."  
  
  
  
Sailor Triforce: Please R&R? Anyway, please read my 2 other stories. You can find them under my author profile ;)  
  
Duo: Will you stop with the promoting stories?!  
  
Sailor Triforce:….no. I'll try… Should I continue this? R&R please! 


	3. Waking up...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Star Trek.  
  
Author's note: Next chapter dedicated to the only people who would review! Anyone who reads this and has e-mail: Are you interested in reading the chapters beforehand and giving me suggestions? E-Mail me at winner02@bellsouth.net with the subject as 'Fanfiction USSEnterprise' or similar. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 3:Waking up…  
  
~~USS Enterprise hanger~~  
  
Luckily for Lt. La Forge, first officer Lt. Cmdr. Riker was in there. "Sir, these are the strangest machines I've ever seen!" La Forge exclaimed. "Yes," he said running his hand along the foot of Deathscythe, "But we have to find out how to open them. We should check for life signs and in the strongest areas try and figure out how to open them." He finished up. Mechanics where stopping to marvel at the large machines, and they were instructed to help. "Or Sir," La Forge grinned as the hatch of the nearest one (Shenlong/Nataku) opened, "We could hatch into their computers. These seem oddly primitive." Soon a mechanic had Duo out and onto a stretcher to bring him to the hospital ward. Soon Lt. La Forge opened Heavyarms, Wing ZERO, Deathscythe and Sandrock out and the boys were all brought to the hospital ward.  
  
~~Hospital Ward approx. 3 hours 42 minutes later~~  
  
"Dr. Crusher," Picard's voice came through a communicator on a small table, "How is our 'guests' that Q invited?" "Sir," said Encess. Wesley Crusher picking the communicator up. "My mother is busy at the moment, but it seems the patients are doing fine. One should wake up any minute now, but he will not be able to be questioned right away. He had to receive some major blood transfusions. He should be fine later this evening maybe." Wesley finished. "Yes. Tell your mother she's doing a good job Wesley. You too." His voice disappeared. "Uhhhhh…" A moan was heard in one of the hospital beds. Wesley hurried over. "Brain waves: Normal. Blood pressure: Normal. Heart beat: ummm, a little high but not anything bad."(A/N: bad humor attempt -.-;) he said. "Mom!" he called out to Dr. Beverly Crusher who was checking on a braided pilot, "I think he's waking up." Sure enough, a few moment's later he opened his eyes, which now proved to be aqua blue. "Hello." Dr. Crusher said to the boy. They all looked about 17-18, but this one with his slender frame, his eyes, and pale skin looked about 15-16. "Uh," Quatre said, trying to speak. "Hello." He attempted a smile. That, by the by, did not go well. "I'm Dr. Crusher." She introduced herself. "I'm… Quatre… Raberba… Winner…" the blonde Arabian finished with a sigh of relief. Now to ask about the Gundams. He had looked around and saw his 4 friends in what seemed to be hospital beds. This can't be an OZ facility, Quatre thought. They would be torturing us right now… "Do… You know… where me and my friend's Gundams are?" he asked taking a deep breath. Wesley had gone to check up on the others but Lt. Worf was leaning against the wall near Quatre. One glance toward there and Quatre screamed, causing Deanna Troi to come in. She walked over to the boy, because she sensed fear since she was also an Empath. Hell, why not? The last thing you want to do is have a Klingon pointing a phaser at you. "Lt. Worf, please put that down! You'll scare my patient even more!" Dr. Crusher exclaimed to Worf, and he surprisingly put it away. "Shhhh… It's okay." Deanna Troi whispered to the boy patting his shoulder. He stopped screaming and took a few deep breaths. "What the hell…?" he wondered aloud. Deanna Troi had stepped back. "There is now need to be afraid of Lt. Worf… Quatre I think your name is?" She smiled at the boy. He gaped at her. "How did you…?" he started to ask. I can read minds if I concentrate on it. You're easier and I don't need to concentrate because it seems you're an Empath also." Okay… That explains…nothing… Quatre thought. Quatre then heard the irritated voice of Heero. "Omae o korosu." Wesley was near him, trying to make sense of the weird readings the machines were getting from him. He obviously didn't know what Heero meant, or even who he was. If he did, he wouldn't have stayed there. Soon Wufei, Trowa and Duo woke up. Something strange was going on… Quatre couldn't think of what it was… He was too tired… His eyes fluttered closed as Heero had sat up to 'fix' his broken bones despite what Dr. Crusher or Wesley said…  
  
~~Hospital Ward approx. 2 hours later ~~  
  
Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Wufei were lying down in their beds they had awoken in. Quatre had fallen back asleep, and he needed it. It was 6:00 pm. Wesley had went back to his studies, Worf left after Picard warned him that they might have amnesia and forgot about Klingons (A/N: Bad humor-.-; but it would scare them kinda)… And since Picard didn't want him pointing a phaser at them. Deanna Troi was in the dining area and the only person in there was Dr. Crusher. "So," she asked directing the question to all of them, "Where are you from?" "NO, onna. I think the question is where are we." Wufei growled. She sighed. "You are aboard the USS Enterprise, guided by Captain Picard. Stardate 41986. Now where are you from??" she asked again. Duo nearly laughed. "USA, AC197." He answered. "?? AC?" she asked. This was going to be a looooong night…  
  
  
  
Sailor Triforce: 3rd chapter up! Please e-mail me if you want to pre-read the chapters and give me suggestions(see above) 3x4 fans, check out my new story A Death Note To My Angel pleez?!?! I can't post the next chapter until someone e-mails me saying they'll read the chapters and give me suggestions… 


	4. AC: After Colony

Sailor Triforce: I'm back.. Trying to revive a dead fanfic. -.-;

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Star Trek.  So sue me. Wait, isn't the point of disclaimers to NOT be sued?

Ramblings: Okay, forget that. Mon captain is what I found out Q always calls Captain Picard…-.-;   Mon Captain= My captain in French, and Captain Picard IS French. 

Ramblings 2: Want to know the rejected story title or even chapter title for this? 'While the Cat's Away, Q Will Play'. Like when the cats away, the mice will play? -.-; I had a feeling Q would 'Play' aka mess up everything even if the cat was there… 

Ramblings 3: Okay, this is basically like the first season of Star Trek: TNG that is with everyone's ranks. Except Worf is the head of Security because that is what I know him as. -_-; My dad got Star Trek: TNG First Season on DVD and it came with a small leaflet with a little information on people. The second season DVD's didn't have any information on the people, just the ship. -_- Go figure. On with the [dead] ficcie!

Chapter 4: AC After Colony date 

~~**_On Bridge_**~~                                    

                                         "Q! You better answer!" Normally Captain Jean-Luc Picard would not be yelling at the communication screen, but he needed to… as much as he hated to admit, He needed Q's help. "Why, mon captain. No need to shout." Capt. Picard turned around angrily. "Q. You neglected to tell us much about these boys. Do you care to explain why they claim to come from an AC date?" He asked. Q crossed his arms and smiled, satisfied. "Maybe you can check out the particular happenings of After Colony date 197." "I am in no mood for games Q." Captain Picard said back, now standing up, outraged. "If you just ask Data or the main computer… Maybe Wesley even knows from school teachings about After Colony. As for I, I told you they were from the past. Now, I'm going to return to the Q Continuum. Look up a little more about the boys and then you can find out about their pasts perhaps from the names. Good luck." Q gave a mock salute and teleported again, leaving 'mon captain' as Q called him in bewilderment and outrage.

~~**_Private Quarters of Ensign Wesley Crusher, 12:36 pm_**~~

                                         "After Colony?" Wesley repeated. He was sitting at his desk, one arm supporting his head looking down. His other arm was out in front of him. After Colony was the time before Stardate, and that was a long time ago. Could those 5 boys be from then? The question was absurd. But, he was told that it was Q who brought them here. With Q, anything was possible. Time traveling was no problem. Captain Picard had experienced that before. So had his mother. So certainly bringing people from the past to the future would be no problem, would it? He shook his head and stood up. He turned to the direction of the bathroom to get ready to sleep.

~~**_Hospital Ward, 12:37 pm_**~~

                                              "Q-man? Are you up?" Duo asked. He was sick of the questioning they had just done. Quatre had been excused from it, because what do you know, as said in the chapter 3, someone had to receive blood transfusions, none other then our very own Quatre Winner. "Damn it… Guess not." Duo turned his head back from facing Quatre. Personally, Duo didn't like the idea of being held in a 'metal spaceship' as he so called it. Tomorrow always had chances of being better however. Maybe he would wake up, and this would be a dream. Or not…

~~**_Cafeteria, next morning 7:00 am_**~~

                                      "Data, what do you know about AC197? Anything on 5 boys who disappeared?" Wesley asked. He was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Data. "I might have to do some search." It was rare for Data to have to do that. Guinan walked over to the table and sat down giving Wesley his drink from the bar. She leaned on the table with her arm, like she normally would. "Discussing those five boys who Q sent here? Q has always been a spot of trouble." She said. She scrunched her nose up; Q was *not* one of her favorite people. "Yeah. Guinan, do you know anything about that?" Wesley asked curiously. Guinan usually knew about anything. Guinan smiled at Wesley and Data. "Yes, but the most accurate information you'll find will be on the computer. I think it would be better to check that out first Wesley." Guinan then stood back up and went back to the bar table. 

~~**_Hospital Ward 7:07 am_**~~

                                     "How are they doing Mom?" Ensign Wesley asked. "All of them are doing fine… Except one." Beverly Crusher replied. "Hmm?" he uhhh, mumbled. "The one Deanna talked to yesterday. The blonde boy; it's very strange however. Everything appears fine, yet he stays in a half-conscious sleep state. Maybe it's shock," she suggested. "Maybe." Wesley said. As if on time, Deanna Troi came in. "How are they doing?" she asked. "Fine except for that boy you talked to yesterday… I think you said he was an Empath." Dr. Crusher told her. "Hmmm…" Deanna walked over to Quatre in the Hospital ward bed. His head was bandaged enough that you could only see one eye (A/N: what have I done to my favorite character?! U_U,) and his arm and leg was bandaged. "It seems… Well, I'll have to explain something first. A normal human Empath like this has a special life force. Like all people have life forces, thus forth making them alive. But Empaths can give theirs off at times. It seems this boy is giving off his life force to his friends unconsciously to help them get well. He is draining his life; to give a stronger will of life to his friends. If he survives this that I must truthfully say he most likely won't trying this hard, it won't shorten his life years in any way. He would live as long as he should have as long as he takes care of himself, but surely, slowly, he is killing himself without knowing, without meaning to." Deanna explained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finished it? *Shrugs* DO you want more? Review!                             

****


	5. Author's Note

Okay, this is not a chapter just a note because I ran out of chapters to review in my note. First a few questions and their answers, then something to think about as a cliffhanger that will be answered later.  
  
1) Okay, Star Trek: TNG takes place in the twenty-forth century, right? And GW takes place after AD, so how were the G Pilots brought into the future if they would be the future of Star Trek? I just now noticed that, and it's quite simple. Just think as if Star Trek would be in the future please? Because if I molded this to fit the correct times, it would be as if people devolved through time. ^^;  
  
2) I see a mistake I made. Hospital ward is supposed to be Sick bay. I'm an idiot. -_-;;  
  
3) Reiji Neko Mitsukai: Why would I let Quatre die?!? It WOULD be unfair, but I'm a Quatre-obsessed fangirl. ^^  
  
4) Angel: It's not rushed, just nothing has happened. Well, not really anything except the time future traveling, the G-Boys haven't even awakened fully yet. -_-;  
  
5) Rocky: I'll help Quatre. Or, rather not me…  
  
6) Has anyone thought that bringing the G-Boys to the future might in the future have the effect of new races with new powers?  
  
7) Look, has anyone thought of how Deanna Troi and Quatre seem to have a 'mind connection' where it is easy for Deanna to read his mind. Her explanation was it's easier for her because he is an Empath. But… how did she know what was wrong in Chap. 4 with little trying? Could Quatre be an ances —Oops, too much said. ^^  
  
8) Does anyone know the name of Deanna Troi's mother? I might need to know for future chapters.  
  
9) The next chapter will basically be that they have found out more about the boys by the computer, and have written a report about them.  
  
Well, bye! I'll write more later. 


End file.
